


Acerbic

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [931]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony gets stuck questioning Usain Bolt after a Marine friend of his gets shot.





	Acerbic

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/18/2001 for the word [acerbic](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/11/18/acerbic).
> 
> acerbic  
> Sharp, biting, or acid in temper, expression, or tone.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #558 Bolt.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Also apologies in advance for Usain Bolt. I don't really know his personality, so he's probably OOC.

# 

Acerbic

“I thought America better than this.” Usain Bolt’s acerbic tongue complained.

DiNozzo kept his thoughts to himself. He was taking a witness statement.

“If I wanted to be gunned down in the streets I'd have stayed in my home country.”

“If you could just tell us what you saw, that would be great.” Tony ignored Bolt’s statement with a polite smile.

“My friend and I were walking down the streets. I heard shots fired and immediately ran for cover. My friend was not so lucky and ended up shot. Then the cops showed up and now you.”

“Any idea what direction the shots came from?”

Bolt pointed northeast. 

“You've been a great help. Thank you. We will find the killer of your Marine friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
